Silencios
by Sthefynice
Summary: A medida que crecían, los silencios se tornaban más alargados e incómodos.


**Silencios**

 **Sinopsis:** A medida que crecían, los silencios se tornaban más alargados e incómodos.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei (Trollei) Animation. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme y desestresarme un rato, en todos los sentidos.

 _Este fic es originalmente concebido para el Digi-Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8._

Y está dedicado especialmente para... ¡ **NievesJS13**! Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, nena. Espero que te guste tu regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero 2016! Oh, y Feliz Día de Reyes también ;)

 **Notas** **Finales: ** Nieves quería leer algo de amor fraternal de ambos hermanos, así que quise arriesgarme con esta propuesta porque la encontré muy interesante y sé que me falta explorar más ese género, por lo que no lo pensé mucho.

Eso sí, al pensar en ambos hermanos y en su infancia, me entró la melancolía. Mis dedos vagaron por sí solos por el teclado, hasta que fui consciente del resultado final muy tarde. Essto sería un **Semi-AU** , sólo por el detalle de no fijarme muy bien en las edades de ambos hermanos a medida que escribía, así que SemiAU por eso just in case. No está beteado al 100%, por lo que si encuentran algunos dedazos o alguna otra incoherencia gramatical, pueden hacérmelo saber.

No espero que a todos les guste, pero sí que al menos se entretengan y se sumerjan un poco en la lectura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **I.**

Llovía.

Llovía a cántaros y Yamato sabía más que nadie lo mucho que su hermano menor odiaba ese tipo de clima. Antes, la lluvia le parecía inofensiva, pero de pronto las cosas cambiaron. Al principio fueron gestos, detalles muy mínimos que un niño de su edad no se daría cuenta, sino hasta hace mucho tiempo después.

Y eso fue lo que precisamente le pasó al hijo mayor del matrimonio Ishida-Takaishi. Un feliz (y aparente) matrimonio que, tristemente, tenía sus días contados.

* * *

 **II.**

Natsuko Takaishi apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Era un lunes por la mañana, de esas mañanas lluviosas en las que el frío te invitaba apeteciblemente a abandonar cualquier actividad o salida para abrigarte bajo el calor de tu casa. Su adorable hijo menor, de nombre Takeru, era la luz de sus ojos y a menudo descuidaba gran parte de su trabajo para alimentarle y jugar con él. Se encontraban sentados en el comedor, viendo las noticias mientras su pequeño de seis años se divertía con su peluche. A su lado, su hijo mayor, Yamato, comía distraídamente su cereal. No había visto a papá anoche, cosa que, al igual que a mamá, le preocupaba terriblemente. ¿Estaría bien? ¿No pudo llegar a casa por el trabajo? No lo sabía. Y al no saber esas cosas, aquellas cosas tan básicas que si le preguntara a cualquier no-adulto de su edad con respecto a sus padres, en cierta manera le mortificaba.

Porque ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tener idea de algunas cosas. Y sabía, sabía que cuando papá no se presentaba a casa durante toda la noche, mamá se convertiría en alguien que desconoce, en un _monstruo_. Y Yamato no quería saber nada más de monstruos, ya no. No cuando aquellos monstruos de la tele y los cuentos parecían inofensivos –y hasta amigables- si los comparaba con mamá y papá cuando se peleaban.

En silencio, Yamato le agarra con fuerza la mano de su hermanito, sorprendiéndole y sacándole momentáneamente de su burbuja de felicidad, de su juego. Takeru se sobresalta al principio y mira como su hermano agacha la cabeza para que no lo mire. Escucha, sin decir ni una palabra, la lejana voz de su padre mientras abría la puerta y termina por asustarse aún más cuando su mamá, repentinamente, le da un fuerte golpe a la mesa. El agarre de su hermano se volvió más fuerte.

El pequeño Takeru hizo la única cosa que sólo sabía hacer cuando sabía que sus padres no estaban felices: llorar.

* * *

 **III.**

Era bastante lamentable el no tener recuerdos de buenos momentos juntos a medida que pasaban los días, reflexionó en silencio Yamato luego de su primer día de escuela. Antes, cuando las cosas estaban normales, recordaba como mamá y papá le recibían cuando llegaba a casa con una sonrisa y consoladoras palabras. Aún era muy pequeño para valerse por sí mismo, pero al menos contaba con el transporte escolar y así podía conocer a varios chicos de su edad, pero sabía que tampoco era lo mismo. Ellos sonreían y no paraban de hablar, pero a él ciertamente no le importaba eso: él sólo quiere que sus padres, sus _verdaderos_ padres, aquellos seres felices y sonrientes que conoció y con los que más le eran familiares por las fotos, le sonrieran y hablaran con él, como antaño.

Se siente en parte, egoísta, porque también quería que aquellas palabras y sonrisas las compartieran con su hermanito, pero hoy Yamato está demasiado triste para compartir. Observa como las nubes del cielo se ponen cada vez más gris y no puede evitar la rigidez recorrer por todo su cuerpo:

Se acerca la lluvia.

Y con eso, vienen los problemas.

* * *

 **IV.**

Los cuatro, después de largo tiempo, se encontraban reunidos en la mesa. Al pequeño Takeru le gustaba mucho eso y expresaba su aprobación por medio de alegres balbuceos y resplandecientes sonrisas. Muy en contraste con su padre, Hiroaki, quién desde hace días cargaba con un humor de perros y se hacía notar cada vez que hablaba y hasta en la manera de respirar.

Sentada frente a él, se encontraba una muy colérica Natsuko, quién protestaba estar muy cansada para otra de sus discusiones disfrazadas de charlas, luego de tener una semana matadora en el trabajo y que encima, deba hacer todos los deberes del hogar porque su _holgazán_ esposo no la puede ayudar.

El pequeño Yamato de nueve años se quedó parado a mitad del umbral de la cocina, escuchando sin querer una nueva e inevitable discusión de sus progenitores.

— ¡Te he dicho que estoy trabajando en un caso importante! ¡No lo puedo abandonar! —Exclamó finalmente, elevando la voz, porque al parecer esa era la única vía de comunicación últimamente que podía tener con su mujer, si es que contaba cómo tal.

Su cónyuge profirió un sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta, — ¡trabajar, trabajar, trabajar! ¡Eso aparentemente es lo único que sabes hacer… _trabajar_! ¿Acaso olvidas que tienes a una familia esperando a diario por ti? ¿¡Te olvidas acaso de quién soy yo, de tus hijos?!

— ¡Yo jamás, óyeme bien, JAMÁS, descuido a mis hijos!

Cuando su madre comenzó a carcajearse con maldad luego de aquél comentario, Takeru no pudo evitar romper a llorar con estruendo.

* * *

 **V.**

Sintió a medias como su hermano lo acostaba en su pequeño y acogedor futón, apartándole con cuidado algunos mechones que se posaban de manera juguetona en el rostro.

—Hermano… —Murmuró, con cierta advertencia. A estas alturas, la presencia y los mimos de su hermano eran fundamentales para él.

—Descuida, T.K., ya estoy aquí. —Respondió Yamato empleando aquel diminutivo cariñoso que sólo sus padres y él usaban de vez en cuando. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras y hacía mucho frío. Mamá salió desde bien temprano en la mañana y el reloj marcaba más de las once, papá llegó misteriosamente temprano del trabajo y refunfuñaba que éstas no son horas de que una dama de sociedad como ella aún no llegaba a su casa.

Yamato a veces se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que él podía extender el extraño lenguaje adulto que a veces sus padres utilizaban. De aquellas palabras que ambos no se atrevían a decir, pero que el mensaje estaba más que implícito. En ocasiones, se asusta de aquel extraño don o puede que tal vez no lo sea, sino que sólo era producto de crecer.

Pero Yamato ciertamente no quería seguir creciendo.

Porque, a medida que crecía, cada vez más entendía menos.

* * *

 **VI.**

Papeles.

Papeles, papeles.

Yamato no entendía mucho, pero ahora toda la conversación de sus padres se reducía a una sola cosa:

" _Aquí están los papeles."_

" _¿Ya firmaste los papeles?_

" _¡Aleja esos papeles de mí, rápido, antes de que te los rompa en tu cara!"_

" _¡Si llegas a destruir esos papeles, Hiroaki Ishida, por tu madre que llamo a la policía y les cuento de aquellas cosas ilegales que haces!"_

Sí, efectivamente, a papeles.

Hace mucho que dejó de prestarle la debida atención a sus padres y trata de enfocarse en la pequeña responsabilidad que ha tenido casi desde siempre: en su hermano.

Cuando mamá y papá discutían, a Yamato se le ocurrían miles de manera para poder entretener a su hermano y evitar que llorara, porque como odiaba verlo llorar. También le ayudaba a distraerse y evadir un poco su realidad, porque tiene la esperanza de que si sigue mirando aquellas viejas fotos, la felicidad de sus padres volverá.

* * *

 **VII.**

Y en sólo una tarde lluviosa se hicieron añicos todas sus esperanzas y sueños: No encontraba a Takeru.

Lo buscó en la sala, lo buscó en la cocina, lo buscó en su habitación, en el baño, debajo de la cama… nada.

Nada de nada.

Y para colmo, ni su padre ni su madre no estaban.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Los ojos poco a poco se le humedecieron y comenzó a hiperventilar. Tenía, no, _necesitaba_ ver a su hermano, tenerlo a su lado cuánto antes.

¿Papá? ¿Dónde estaba papá?

Cuando escuchó a su padre llegar del trabajo horas después, fue que finalmente pudo levantar la cabeza y correr a su encuentro. Hiroaki Ishida vio como su hijo mayor intentaba disimular con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas.

Él suspiró, mirándole con atención: —Ven aquí, hijo. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Dónde está mamá y T.K.? —Inquirió inmediato. Se podía notar cierta desesperación en su voz.

—Ellos... ya no vendrán. Se han ido.

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron impactados ante la noticia. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, su padre se recostó abatido en el sofá, dejando parte de sus pertenencias en la mesa de caoba. Y Yamato, en su estupor, sólo pudo identificar una sóla cosa, algo que empezaría a odiar a partir de hoy:

 _Papeles._

* * *

 **VIII.**

Con el pasar de las estaciones, la vida no les visitó de manera sencilla para ninguno de los cuatro, pues comenzaba una serie de cambios y situaciones en los que difícilmente, llegarían a adaptarse de inmediato. Aquella separación había dolido más de lo que ambos adultos, en silencio, llegarían a admitir. Y en parte, sus hijos con el paso de los días descubrieron el alivio porque ya no había más gritos, ya no había más peleas. Al menos no de la manera tan escandalosa y abierta a la que ellos ya (tristemente) se habían acostumbrados.

Yamato comprendió rápidamente un par de cosas después del divorcio de sus padres: La primera, había comprendido que su hermano necesitaría más a su madre de lo que él alguna vez necesitó. Y la segunda, que en los dichosos papeles existía una clase de acuerdo, de tregua, en el que ambos adultos se comprometían a pasar cada cierto tiempo y fines de semanas con sus hijos, con ambos. Eso equivalía a que Takeru y él podrían verse de vez en cuando. Lo cuál apestaba, sí, en sí la idea seguía apestando, pero por lo menos el ver a su hermano esporadicamente era mejor que no verlo en absoluto.

Poco a poco los meses se convirtieron en años y la personalidad de Yamato se moldeaba a una persona de carácter frío, que difícilmente lograba expresar sus sentimientos e indiferente a casi todo lo que le rodea.

La única excepción, aparente, era para con Takeru.

— ¿Me lees un cuento? —Le preguntó éste, ansioso una vez que se encontraba protegido, abrigado entre las sábanas y junto a su hermano en la misma habitación. Mamá le había dejado en la casa de su papá en la mañana, tenía una semana de vacaciones y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo.

El mayor suspiró, haciendo una pose dramática. — ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no te había leído algo la semana pasada? ...vale, pero trata de escoger otro cuento, no el mismo.

Takeru esbozó una gran sonrisa y corrió al pequeño estante de la sala en el que contenían toda clase de libros, muchos de ellos infantiles. Agarró un pequeño libro rojo con garabatos que aún no alcanzaba a leer en la portada y corrió de regreso hacia donde su hermano se encontraba. Éste quedó muy sorprendido por su elección.

— ¿ _"El espejo de Matsuyama_ "? Creo que recuerdo de qué trata... ¿ya te lo había leído antes?

— ¿Ése es, verdad? ¿El favorito de mamá? ¿Me lo puedes leer, hermano? ¿Por favor?

Yamato se pasó rápidamente una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo un poco. No podía hacer mucho, no tenía corazón para negarle favores y deseos a T.K., y menos cuando ambos no se veían con frecuencia.

—Está bien.

* * *

 **IX**

Natsuko y Hiroaki trataban en todo lo posible de interactuar con el otro de manera amigable, si dejaban a un lado el pasado y se dedicaban en compartir y disfrutar el presente. Con cierta vergüenza, asistieron sin que casi nadie lo supiera a charlas tipo _"Salva a una Familia"_ , un proyecto que surgió en un país latinoamericano y que lleva sus años de los años, haciéndose mundialmente reconocido por su efectividad a la hora de cumplir sus objetivos. Habían escuchado de él gracias a sus compañeros, que algunos habían pasado por aquella fase de ruptura indefinida, porque todo matrimonio tenía su arreglo; el reto estaba en reconocer las diferencias y querer poner de su parte para arreglar las mismas.

Y sin más nada que perder, Hiroaki, cabizbajo y escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, le pidió una cita a su actual ex-mujer. Cabe decir que la misma Natsuko quedó tan sorprendida, que no podía articular palabra hasta que la tercera vez que se le preguntó.

Una tarde después de juegos, el pequeño Takeru quedó paralizado de la impresión al ver a su padre como jugaba con los mechones de su mamá. Se veían cómodos y tranquilos, hablando con alegría y era muy difícil que ambos apartaran la mirada. Él no sabía nada de lo que todo esto significaba, pero ninguno de los dos estaba gritando ni lucían enojados, así que debe ser algo muy bueno.

—Quiero que vengan a cenar mañana. A casa.

A Natsuko se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba fregando los platos.

—No digas tonterías, tú no sabes cocinar. —No se lo había reprochado en modo de disputa, sencillamente era la verdad.

Una verdad con la que Hiroaki aprendió a lidiar hace mucho, y no obstante, se mostraba ligeramente avergonzado por el hecho. —Es verdad. Pero... Nuestro hijo sabe cocinar.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yamato? —Inquirió la mujer sorprendida. —Pero si apenas tiene nueve años.

Ishida se encogió de hombros. —Parece ser que alguien se ha dedicado no sólo a comer, sino también el verte cocinar.

Natsuko Takaishi se sonrojó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Su hijo, su primer hijo aparentemente ya podía cocinar.

* * *

 **X**

Yamato se secó el sudor de su rostro y con cuidado sacó el pavo del horno, colocándole en un sitio más seguro para que se enfriara un poco. Listo, se dijo con evidente orgullo: su cena especial estaba lista. Después de tantos esfuerzos y comidas sin gusto o quemadas, por fin había logrado hacer una cena familiar visiblemente apetecible. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, después de todo, ¡sería la primera vez que mamá probará su comida! Y con una determinación feroz, se había encargado de todo en el primer momento que su padre le había comentado que luego de tanto tiempo, la familia finalmente estaría reunida para compartir en el Día de Acción de Gracias. No estaba muy informado sobre el tema, pero tradicionalmente la celebración difiere de entre muchos otros países, principalmente por el detalle de la comida. Su padre había mandando a comprar sushi, algas y otros ingredientes para hacer del ambiente más ameno y familiar. Por supuesto, por el bien de la comida, no dejó que su padre se acercara mucho a la cocina.

Eran más de las siete de la noche y finalmente, luego de tantos meses, pudieron sentarse cómodamente los cuatro en la mesa. En silencio.

Normalmente antes de comer, se da gracias por la comida y al ser hoy una ocasión especial, se da un pequeño discurso. Más el patriarca de la familia no sabía ni qué decir al respecto.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano suave y cálida de la mujer que todavía sigue siendo el amor de su vida. Natsuko se veía preciosísima con esa yukata floreada tradicional, escaso maquillaje y su cabello semi-ondulo. Sí, para él Natsuko siempre se verá hermosa esté como esté vestida. Miró al frente con confianza, y ambos progenitores capturaron con cuidado las manos de sus hijos, haciendo un pequeño círculo de ellas alrededor de la mesa.

Cerraron sus ojos con serenidad en sus facciones, y en silencio, empezaron a dar gracias por la comida y pidieron sus deseos.

Hasta la fecha no podría decirse que eran una familia unida, pero al menos se había dado el primer paso para que eso se diera a cabo. Y aquél paso, era el más valiente de todos.


End file.
